


skin & bones

by enbyauthor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sanses, Fluff, Other, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), SO MUCH FLUFF, Sans hates u at first, also im new to ao3 so if the tags look funny im sorry ;-;, but thats okay its normal, just fluff, like i dont even think theres gonna be a story to this, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyauthor/pseuds/enbyauthor
Summary: How did you get wrapped up in all this?
Relationships: Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	skin & bones

**Author's Note:**

> in which sans and you develop a spontaneous sixth sense, and the author rages about how short and terrible this chapter is.

You didn't think the new guy liked you.

As a matter of fact, you didn't think he liked _anyone_. The looks he shot your co-workers were scary enough to frighten a literal _shark_.

You were just a college student, trying to get along by working at a fast food place. Seeing his grinning, smug, almost _angry_ skull at work every day, with homework _and_ paying your rent on time on top of all the shit customers you were forced to deal with, you felt like you were just about ready to break.

So that was why, when the power went out in the middle of you working on your homework in the ungodly hours of the night, you _yelled_.

You practically growled as you crushed the juice box you were sipping at. The remaining liquid inside sprayed the walls slightly, staining your bedsheets. The plastic straw flattened as you chomped on it aggressively with your back teeth.

You sat, fuming in the silent blackness. It was so quick, so sudden that you didn't even know you were reacting to it when you first shouted your shout of fury. When you peeked out of your window, you found that the entire city of Ebott's power was out, and it wasn't just life kicking you in the ass again.

...

It was actually pretty nice. You could see the stars clearly without the harsh light pollution that interrupted the city every night.

You spotted Cassiopeia, and you thought you could see the Pleiades star cluster, but lost sight of it.

You gazed like an awestruck child at some bright stars that may have actually been planets, and watched several airplanes pass overhead.

The moon shone, only a sliver of light. Only barely a line in the dark, endless sky that threatened to swallow you whole and never let you go.

...

You'd heard the word _amazed_ before, but never truly understood it. Never really experienced it.

That word... it would perfectly describe your mood right now. Language was a strange thing, was it not?

You were glad you had the language to describe your feelings. Somehow, combined with the view, it made you relax a tad bit.

You drank it all up. You drank in the faint light. You drank in the distant chirping of some crickets. You drank in the cold night air, eating it, taking it for yourself.

You deserved it, you deserved all of it. You pushed the lingering thoughts of homework aside and just... _unwound_.

At least you got to enjoy things, even if it were only for a moment.

\---

shit, shit, _fuck_.

i slap a hand to my skull, leaving a suspiciously greasy, black print where i hit it.

the machine smoked slightly, the scent of melted metal assaulting my sense of smell. it looked a little scorched, but nothing that looked like it was beyond repair, thank asgore.

i kick the hunk of junk with my bare foot, immediately regretting it and hopping backwards in pain.

"goddamnit, sans. of all fuckin' things, _this_ had to happen," i curse, hissing and nursing my injured bone.

it was, in fact, the fuckin' thing that had to happen, and im not just talking about the sheer dumbassery i just exhibited earlier. of course i _had_ to stay up 'till fuck o' clock in the morning, trying to fix this damnned machine. of course i _had_ to slip up and cause a blackout that _had_ to affect the entire city of ebott.

science is a bitch, is she not?

ugh, even after literal _years_ of working on the machine, countless hours dedicated to trying to finish it, i still dont know what it does.

...

heh. im a fuckin' liar.

of course i know what it does. im just too much of a coward to come to terms wth it.

and, apparently, bed time.

hngh, i have work in like three hours. three hours 'till i go back to socializing with humans, yuck.

....better make the best of these precious three hours, i suppose.

i throw a tarp haphazardly over the machine, not even bothering to check if it was covered properly before heading to bed. it was nice, getting to enjoy myself for a while.

especially since i had a feeling that it wouldn't last long.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sans is a mean bitch  
> just thought it would be,,,,, a nice mix up???? idk man. im not even the first person to do this


End file.
